great_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
Milton Krupnick
Milton David Krupnick is an American skinny 15-year old, who is an A+ Student and the only subject he has ever failed is Cooking as shown in Commercial Breaks. He was born in 1997 in America (assumed) and enrols in Seaford High School. He has ginger hair and brown eyes and freckles and is the tallest in the dojo, along with Jack and is 5'9''. He is known to be quite weak, although he is able to kick a football and has some athletic ability that he is not aware of. His family are Mr Krupnick, who starred in the series priemiere of Kickin' it. When he was a child his parents thought that they had given birth to a baby bird. Most of the time people call him Milton but his nickname is Tarzan. He goes to the Bobby Wasabi Arts Academy and he secretly went here behind his father's back and he soon realises him. He went there because he needed to defend himself. He takes many Honours' classes including Honours' lunch. His special skills include the Flying Crane. Milton is currently dating a girl named Julie, who is the niece of Sensei Ty, owner of the Black Dragons and Rudy's rival and is part of the school basketball team along the other Wasabi Warriors (''Eddie Cries Uncle), exluding Rudy He currently resides in Seaford, America. Milton is portrayed by Dylan Riley Snyder. His friends are Jack , Kim ,Jerry, Eddie and Rudy. Personailty Milton is smart and usually nice to his friends, however if he is trying to help his friend he becomes quite mean,as shown in ''My Left Foot and Capture the Flag. He usually says Gah! and usually says Holy Christmas Nuts! When he is surpised.He acts like any High School nerd does. Milton usually always tries to help his friends, using his brains and is known as the Brains of many plans. He is very smart being in many Advanced classes. People usually call him a skinny nerd, but he doesn't mind usually. He is actually quite tough shown in Capture the Flag, when he does fencing at an opposing private school. He tries to get new friends as seem in the series primere when he invites Jack to his table, as the series progress he becomes more condifent and turns more athletic especially during Season 2. Relationships Julie 'Milton Krupnick and Julie (Millie)' 'Crushes: 2011 (one episode)' 'Dating: 2011- present' Julie and Milton were first seen together in Clash of Titans. In this episode they first dated; they love each other very much, even though their senseis are fighting they still love each other very much. They became a couple because of Kim and Jack who set up a date for them. In this same episode they first had crushes on each other however they relationship will not last because it seems that Milton and Kim could date in the furture. They both share the same love of chemistry and even met in chemistry class. In Rock Em and Sock Em Rudy, Milton brought her a bunny. In It Takes Two To Tangle; they celebrated thier first anniversy. In Clash of Titans, Milton kept telling Kim about how wonderful Julie and Julie did the same to Jack. Their relationship will probarbly last a while, however maybe they could break up. It is unknown whether their relationship will last until Season 3 of Kickin' it. In Rowdy Rudy Julie is very angry at Kim for kissing Milton and even though Kim's a black belt in karate ; she took her down. Kim Crawford 'Milton Krupnick and Kim Crawford' ''' Close Friends : 2011 present' 'Possible Crushes : 2011- present' Milton Krupnick and Kim Crawford are very close friends and even kissed in ''Rowdy Rudy. They always help each other and it is known that Kim helps him with many things : In Commercial Breaks ''she helped Milton get an A in Cooking, In ''Clash of the Titans she helped Milton and Julie get to together and even organised a place for them to serectly date and a double date. It is known that, when Milton made the janitor a cake Kim said that it was sweet and when Milton said Kim was not her type and she reacted quite offended. They seem to hang out together, alot in Skate Rat. However, Kim can sometimes be mean to him like in Skate Rat, when she said Relax, Helen. When he saw a Rat and was quite scared and he also helped her in this episode to protect a Vole, which was endangered. Jack 'Milton Krupnick and Jack' 'Close Friends : 2011- present' 'Enemies : 2011 (one episode)' Milton Krupnick and Jack are currently close friends and were enemies in Badge of Honour. Jack tries to help Milton get back his confidence whenever he loses it. He is a really good friend to Milton and helps him whenever he can. Milton looks up to Jack a little and wishes he could be like him. In Fat Chance, Milton even goes as far as to call Jack a hero. Even though Milton doesn't believe it though, Jack does respect him and sees him as a hero at times. Milton even coahed Jack in My Left Foot and tried to help him become the best at football. It is known that Jack likes to use Milton to help him in complete difficult tasks (The Great Escape). Jerry Martinez 'Milton Krupnick and Jerry Martinez' 'Close Friends : Before 2011- present' 'Enemies : 2012 (one episode)' ''' Milton Krupnick and Jerry Martinez are currently best friends, maybe they have been friends before Jack arrived, and they have been enemies in We are Family, when Jerry ditched him. Milton and Jerry were first seen together in Wasabi Warriors. Milton is known to help Jerry, as of The Great Escape, when he helped Jerry (by pretending to be Jerry). Milton is usually the one correcting Jerry on the things he does, but Milton always ends up giving in to Jerry's plans. Thier relationship is close and will last for a long time. The two of them along with Eddie are usually seen doing things together, such as in Kickin it in China. Eddie Jones '''Milton Krupnick and Eddie Jones 'Close Friends : Before 2011 - present' ''' Eddie Jones and Milton Krupnick are best friends, along with Jerry.You always see them together. They are extremely close and are always hanging out together. Their friendship is fun, and they rarely argue. Milton seems to respect Eddie, but he does correct him when he does something stupid. Other than that, you can tell there is a mutual liking between the two. The two of them along with Jerry seem to be a trio of troublemakers. They always seem to help each other alot and will be great friends in the future. Rudy Gillespie '''Milton Krupnick and Rudy Gillespie 'Close Friends : Before 2011- present' 'Student and his Sensi : Before 2011- present' Milton Krupnick and Rudy Gillespie are currently friends. Milton and Rudy's relationship is similar to Rudy's relationships with the other Wasabi Warriors. They are friends, but the teacher-student relationship is still visible. Milton respects Rudy, but he can also notice when Rudy is being childish. Milton and Rudy have been seen spending time together. They have a good friendship that could last for a long time. imgreshdbvkjsfh.jpg Snyder.jpg Imgresb vvg.jpg Category:Characters in Shows Category:Males Category:Kickin' it Category:Teens